A Stolen Life
by ChibieGohan
Summary: Vegeta has a few unknown visitors seeking revenge, but when they see the prince's son their priority's change...
1. Sparring Between Friends

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own DBZ…but I wish I did! But since I don't all the following characters aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them ^-^;;

Author's Note: O.o okay this is the first fanfic I've submitted here and its going to have a ton of chapters…I'm writing another story too but I'll decide whether to submit that one based on how you people like this one…soooo READ AND REVIEW! 

Chapter One: Sparring between friends

            In the early dawn hours everything seemed quiet and peaceful.  The sky flushed with color as the sun peeks over the horizon.  A cool breeze rushed across a rich business family's property.   Shadows began to jump around the igloo shaped house. One shadow belonged to a boy with dark hair and eyes who wore a gi of orange and blue.  The other came from a slightly older boy with piercing blue eyes and lavender hair who also sported a gi but of green.

            The two figures stood across from each other in a fighting stance, each looking at the other with a mocking playful grin.  Suddenly the younger of the two ran toward the other at a remarkable rate.  He jumped up and extended both legs outward toward the other boy; his opponent immediately caught the boy's feet and begun to spin him around.  He spun faster and faster until finally letting go and sending the young warrior hurling toward a tree.  The boy hit but got to his feet quickly after the event.

            "That was slow Goten! Come on! Let's go Super Saijin! It'll be more fun that way!" pointed out the lavender colored boy.

            The dark spiky hair boy standing beside the demolished tree nodded, "Yeah! Let's do it Trunks."

            Both Trunks and Goten began raising there kia to a level unthinkable for children their age.  Their hair began to rise and a golden aura commenced them.  Trunks' eyes changed to a lighter solid blue and his hair turned gold.  The same happened to Goten, each of them becoming more powerful.  When the upgrade had finished Goten turned to Trunks, "Ready for another round?"

            Trunks smirked at his friend and answered, "Whenever you are."

            They grinned at one another for a moment before beginning their battle.

            In the middle of the fight Goten thought he might actually beat Trunks when...

            "Trunks! Goten! Come on in for some breakfast! You two have been sparring for the last five hours on empty stomachs!"

            The two stopped and looked to their right where Trunks' mom stood in the doorway of their company home wearing a blue apron that matched her short blue hair.

            Trunks smiled at her a called, "Okay we're coming!"

            Goten didn't know whether to be upset about missing his chance for beating Trunks or happy they were going to eat.

            As they walked into the Brief kitchen Goten immediately decided that eating food cooked by Trunks' mom was a whole lot better than winning a stupid sparring match. "Wow! I can never get over how much food your mom makes in the morning Trunks! I mean I know my mom cooks a lot since my dad, Gohan and I eat a bunch...but...this is too much!" Goten exclaimed looking around at the feast of food.

            Three long tables covered by white table clothes had enough food on them to feed an entire army of saijins.  There was wheat and butter pancakes. Blueberry, raspberry and chocolate chip waffles were displayed next to a platter filled with a variety of donuts. Fresh eggs prepared every way possible were still simmering on their plates and twelve different boxes of cereal were lined up next to them. Other than the food there was a variety of beverages from coffee to milk to hot chocolate to freshly squeezed orange juice.

            "I guess it is a 'little' much," said Trunks as he sat down eyeing the food.  He then smiled and looks up at his friend, "But that's just because your here and mom likes to keep her guests happy."

            "Oh, well if she went through all this trouble for me I better eat every bite!" concluded Goten grabbing for a cherry filled donut.

            Trunks quickly grabbed Goten by the arm.  "You can't start eating yet, we have to wait for my mom and dad."

            Goten looked at his friend with his lip trembling and said, "But...I WANT TO EAT NOW!"

            Trunks let go of Goten's arm and stared at him. "You are such a BABY!"

            "I am not!"

            "Are too!"

            "Am not!"

            "Are too!"

            "Am no-," 

            "You're not what, son?" asked a man named Goku as he let himself into the Brief house.

            "HEY DAD!  Trunks called me a baby!"

            Goku stood in the doorway of the dining room looking from his son to Trunks. _ Oh geez! I hate it when I have to be the adult!!!_

_            "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"_

            "Trunks, that was...was...was mean, you should apologize to Goten!" Goku announced triumphantly.  _Hey this parenting stuff isn't too hard._

            Trunks looked down at his shoes and muttered, "I...I'm s-s-sorry Got-t-ten...you're not a b-b-baby..."

            Goten smiled and said, "I forgive you...can we eat now?!"

            "I told you we have to wait for my parents!"

            "But my Dad isn't waiting...look!"

            Trunks looked over at one of the three tables where Goku stood, his mouth full of food.

            "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Mr. Son! What are you doing!" screamed Trunks.

            "Huh?" Goku looked up from his meal. "What?! I'm hungry! ChiChi made a small meal today...actually I thing Gohan got there first and ate most of my food..."

            "But, but, but, but, but..." stuttered Trunks.

            Just then a man with tall black hair walked into the room. "KAKOROT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING EATING MY FOOD!"

            "Oh! Hey Vegeta!...I just came over to see if you wanted to spar and I heard the two kids...so I let myself in to see what the screaming was about...and I saw all this food and thought you wouldn't mind if I had...a little..." Goku explained.

            "That wasn't a little! You cleared one full table of food and-and your at the second!" Vegeta exclaimed angrily.

            Goku looked down at the table half full of food and took a step back. He then took a step forward.  Then back.  Then forward.

            "NOW what are you doing?!"

            "I...I...I'm trying to leave the food Vegeta...honest.....but it's...**calling me!" whined Goku.**

            "Grrr...," Vegeta walked to the table that was untouched by Goku, took a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, then grabbed a coffee and sat down at the dining table.

            Goten looked down at his upset stomach and tugged at Trunks' gi.

            "What Goten?" asked Trunks.

            "Can we eat **NOW?" moaned Goten.**

            Trunk looked around, "Yeah we might as well...before your Dad decides to help himself again."

            Trunks and Goten ran to one of the table and began stuffing down food.

            "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!?" yelled Bulma as she entered the room.

            Everyone stopped eating and stared at her.

            "What happened to all the food!?" she asked angrily.

            Everyone pointed at Goku whose mouth was once again filled with food.

            Goku smiled slightly and swallowed the food before saying, "Uh I just came to ask Vegeta to spar..."

            "Well it doesn't look like your sparring!"

            Goku looked and the ground and said, "I'm sorry Bulma...I'll never eat your food without permission again..."

            The room was silent for a moment before Bulma burst out laughing.  "You can act like such a kid sometimes Goku!"

            Goku looked up and smiled.

            _Ding dong_

            Bulma looked around the room and when she saw no else making an attempt she said, "Oh I'll get the door, since the rest of you guys are such lazy bums."

            Bulma walked toward the front door and looked out the side window announcing, "Hey guys it's Gohan!"

            She opened the door and Gohan walked in, "Hi Bulma."

            "Hey! How are you Gohan?" asked Bulma.

            "I'm good...um...is my dad here?"

            "Why yes. Yes he is," said Bulma as she escorted Gohan to the dining room where his father was...sadly...licking crumbs from the table top.

            "Dad!"

            "Huh?" Goku lifted his head finding himself face to face with his oldest son. He smiled guiltily and said, "Hiya son."

            "Dad!" exclaimed Gohan once again.  "You know Mom wanted you to cut down on eating so much because we're low on cash!"

            "But, but, but I need food...I love food...I live for food!!!"

            Gohan grabbed his Dad's arm and started pulling him through the door.  "Come on Goten, you should probably come home with us."

            Goten nodded to his brother and turned to Trunks, "C'ya pal."

            "Yeah c'ya Goten," said Trunks as he gave his friend a high five.

            Trunks watched as Goten ran out the door after his father and Gohan.  He then felt and tap on his shoulder and looked up to see his father.

            "Come on Trunks," said Vegeta.  "I need someone to spar with since Kakorot..." Vegeta looked toward the door were Goku had left. "...is busy."

            Trunks smiled and nodded, "Alright." And the duo walked outside toward the gravity room.

            Nine mile west of where Trunks' family resided, a large space pod had landed. From inside the pod emerged three slimy beings.  The first to exit their ship, the shortest and chubbiest of the three, was a light blue color and wore baggy white pants held up by a red rope. The next to emerge was a bulky greenish creature who wore a yellow gi and five hoop earrings around each ear.  Last to leave the pod was the tallest; he was a reddish color and wore a blue gi that didn't quite fit him.

            The three stood for a moment observing there surrounding before the tall one spoke, "Yes.  This is it. I can feel Prince Vegeta's energy!  We have found him!"

            The chubby one chuckled and said, "Now we can finally take revenge for our planet! Prince Vegeta will die!"

            The bulky one walked past the other two and took in a deep breath of air.  "Ah yes.  Vegeta's end is near," he said cackling and then lost control and began laughing hysterically.  The other two joined in and after a few minutes they calmed down and started off the direction of the Briefs home.

            "You'll have to move quicker then that my boy!" exclaimed Vegeta as his fist connected with his son's gut.

            The young saijin was crippled from the pain but immediately regained his posture.  Trunks then smiled and began creating a ball of energy and shot it at his father.  He continued this until his father was completely engulfed in smoke.

            When the smoke cleared Vegeta stood a little worn but in fairly good shape.  He smirked at his son before sending his own balls of energy toward the boy.  Instead of attempting to block the attacks as his father had done, Trunks dodged the energy.

            _He's improving. There may be hope for this boy yet. Vegeta thought as he flew up to meet his son who was slightly out of breath.  "That blasted Mother of yours is going to call us to eat soon so lets skip to the serious stuff."_

            Trunks nodded and readied himself for an attack.  

            Vegeta decided to make the first move and began kicking and punching while Trunks succeeded in blocking and catching them.

            After about ten minutes of a serious sparring session a loud rapping came upon the door.

            Trunks and Vegeta flew down and Vegeta walked over to the gravity machine and put it down to 0g (gravity).  Trunks then walked over and opened the door. 

            There stood Bulma with a large grin on her face.  "Now how are my two favorite warriors doing?"

            "Fine Mom," answered Trunks.

            Vegeta just folded his arms and grunted in response.

            "Well that's good. Why don't you guys come out now?  I invited all of our friends over for a barbeque."

            Trunks face broke into a grin.  "Oh cool!" he exclaimed as he ran past his mother and into the house to change out of his torn up gi.

            "Are you planning to join us?" asked Bulma.

            Vegeta again grunted before replying, "Yeah, yeah."

            Bulma looked at him for a second and then walked back to the house to freshen up.

            _I'll never get use to these earthly get-togethers._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Alrighty! That's my first chapter! O.o` I'm already writing the second chapter which will be a lot more interesting so check back! And REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! ^-^


	2. Ambush

Disclaimer: I still don't own dbz (darn it .) but I do own the characters Taskama, Minko and Junto so no touchy!

Author's Note:  OOOOOooookay so last time you pretty much heard the plot so here is where those slimy fellas are going to meet the z-fighters, Vegeta imperticular...

                SOOoooOOOO enjoy! AND REVIEW!

Chapter Two: Ambush

                An hour later, the Briefs backyard was filled with friends and family.  Bulma had set up fifty mile long tables that were covered in glorious dishes.  ChiChi, Bulma and Android 18 stood beside one of the tables chatting about their husbands.  Krillin sat under a tree trying to control his little girl who whipped him with her blonde pig-tails whenever her father tried to make her sit still.  In another area of the party, Vegeta was trying to brag about his strength to Goku but was becoming annoyed with Goku's interest being more on the food then his speech of superiority.  On the steps of the Brief house, Yamcha sat with Puar taking about the old days and the search for dragonballs.  Master Roshi sat at one of the tables with the pig, Oolong, looking over old copies of playboy.  Piccolo leaned against a tree and stared at Gohan who was sitting with his girlfriend, Videl, discussing plans for the future.  Tien, Lunch and Choutsu stood away from the rest taking of where their next training location would be.  Trunks and Goten filled up on their share of the food and moved to an unpopulated area of the barbeque and began pulling playful punches at one another.

                "Okay Chichi, I'll admit that Goku is a bit stronger then Vegeta, but it's obvious to anyone that my Vegeta is better looking.  I mean, Vegeta has a great body not to mention he is royalty!" bragged Bulma.

                ChiChi turned red.  "My Goku has a much better body then your flimsy prince over there!" she exclaimed pointing in Vegeta's direction.

                Bulma stood up and made tight fists.  "Listen ChiChi," Bulma began through clenched teeth,  "I will agree with you on strength but when it comes to the most gorgeous, Goku ranks FAR below Vegeta!"

                ChiChi jumped up and began screaming, "GOKU IS THE MOST WONDERFUL MAN IN THE WORLD!!!"

                "NO! VEGETA IS!"

                The arguing began to get on 18's nerves so she got up and walked over to them.

                "THAT'S NOT TRUE! GOKU'S BUTT IS MUCH FIRMER!" defended ChiChi.

                "Girls?" 18 interrupted.

                "WHAT!?" they yelled in unison.

                "Both Vegeta and Goku are losers so quit screaming about them." explained 18.

                ChiChi and Bulma turned bright red before countering, "WELL KRILLIN IS THE UGLIEST MAN IN THE WORLD!"

                "What!?" exclaimed 18 angrily.  "How dare you! Krillin is NOT ugly!"

                "Yeah...sure..." said Bulma before whispering to ChiChi rather loudly, "Denial."

                ChiChi nodded.

                "I AM NOT!" yelled 18.

                Over at one of the tables, that was only filled one quarter of the way with food, Goku looked up from his meal and at the three girls.  "What do you suppose they're fighting about?" he asked Vegeta.

                Vegeta looked in their direction as well and growled, "Do you think I care what that abundant group of inferior females are babbling about!?"

                "Well...they did say our names...and ChiChi yelled butt...so..." Goku explained carefully.

                Vegeta grew mad, "I told you Kakorot!  I don't care!"

                "No you didn't, you said 'Do you think' which is asking a question...and then you said a bunch of words I didn't understand..." Goku began mumbling as he stuck a muffin in his mouth.

                "GGGGRRRRRrrrrrr"

                "Grown-ups are weird," said Goten.

                Goten was resting under an apple tree next to Trunks and they had been listening to their parents talk.

                "You got that right," agreed Trunks.  He then got up and had a very in-depth look on his face.

                Goten noticed and got up as well.  "What are you thinking about, Trunks?"

                Trunks turned around to look at Goten.  "Let's promise each other something..."

                "Sure!...Uh...what?" asked Goten.

                "Let's promise that when we grow up we'll always be best friends and won't fight with each other like our parents do."

                "Okay!" agreed Goten immediately.

                "Great!" said Trunks grinning.

                Goku stood up suddenly knocking over the table, dishes crashing to the ground.

                Everyone jumped and looked at Goku who had a face that told them there was trouble.

                Krillin put down his daughter and walked up to Goku cautiously. "Goku...what is it buddy?"

                Goku's eyes fell upon Krillin with a serious frown on his face. "It's terrible Krillin..."

                "What's going on Goku??" asked Bulma as she and the others ran over to join Krillin, Vegeta and Goku.

                "Guys...I don't want to scare but..."

                They all grew silent, eyes widening in wonder.

                "...we are out of ketchup..." Goku announced sadly.

                "WHAT!?" everyone screamed.

                Goku blinked looking at them.  "I know it's bad.  You don't need to yell."

                "Goku...."

                "Yes Krillin?"

                "Um what's that under the table..?"

                "Huh?" Goku said.  He kneeled down and picked up a bottle.  "OH WOW! KETCHUP!" he exclaimed.

                Krillin sighed and turned around to pick up his daughter.

                "OH NO!"

                Everyone jumped again and glared at Goku. "What is it??" asked Vegeta impatiently.

                "Does anyone know where my plate of fries went?" Goku asked sheepishly.

                Moaning echoed throughout the group and people departed to their earlier areas.

                "What'd I do?" Goku asked befuddled.

                "Kakorot, sometimes I can't believe your stupidity." Vegeta remarked as he turned to his house.

                "Man, Goten, your dad sure is strange."  Trunks said eyeing the man sorting through plates that were spread along the ground.

                "Yeah...he is a little." Goten agreed warily also starring at his father.

                "Hmm," Trunks murmured thoughtfully...

                Goten looked over at his friend.  "What is it Trunks?"

                "Goten...do you feel it?"

                "Feel what?" Goten asked looking around.

                "No no, that energy Goten! Do you sense it?"

                He looked at his friend tilting his head in question and closed his eyes only to have them pop open in terror. "Trunks! What is that!!!"

                Everyone but was alert as they sensed what Trunks was worried about.

                "Blast! Where is that coming from?" Vegeta exclaimed forming fists.  

                Goku actually abandoned the food and stood next to Vegeta trying to find the owner of this strange energy.  "I can't trace it Vegeta."

                Suddenly a yellow orb of energy came rushing down on the vicinity and everyone was thrown back except for the saijins, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten.

                "Up there!" pointed Goten.

                The five of them looked up to see a trio of slimy creatures.

                "Heh. Well Prince Vegeta! Looks like you've been mixing with the common folk..." commented the bulky green thing.

                All attention turned to Vegeta who murmured under his breath, "Taskama...you baka..."

                Goku made fists staring at the uninvited guests and growled, "Who are these guys Vegeta?"

                Vegeta stood up straight and crossed his arms. "Just a bunch of weaklings," he said with a smirk.

                Taskana and his followers laughed in amusement. "Maybe we were before...but Taskama, Junto and I have been training and possess new and deadly techniques," bragged the fat one.

                Junto nodded. "Minko is right Vegeta, you don't stand a chance!"

                Vegeta's arms left his side and his hands formed tight fists. "Lies! Foolish lies!"

                Taskama smiled as you over looked the group but his eyes stopped on Trunks. 

                Trunks stepped back as the monster stared straight at him.

                Taskama grinned evilly. "Vegeta has a son..."

                Vegeta's head shot over to Trunks and then to Taskama. "You leave him out of this!"

                Junto and Minko looked upon the boy as well. _Taskama my lord, when are we attacking? Minko asked telepathically._

                _Plan's have changed my friends...I know how to make our revenge sweeter then simply killing the prince._

_                What would that be? Junto asked staring at Taskama._

                _We have suffured because he has killed our people. Our families perished for us to never see again.  I say we repay him evenly._

_                What do you purpose my lord?_

_                Taskama's eyes looked more sharply at Trunks.  __We will take his son..._

_                Minko and Junto grinned in agreement to their leader's new plan._

                "Why do they keep looking at me?" Trunks thought aloud.

                Goku and Gohan looked at each other with puzzled expressions neither knowing the answer.

                Goten looked at his friend and shrugged.

                Vegeta grew madder. "Well what is it that you are here for Taskama?! Because if it's a fight then you're wasting my time!"

                Taskama tore his eyes from Trunks to look at Vegeta.  "A fight would not satisfy me..."

                Vegeta stared at him growling.

                "What would satisfy me...is to take your son!"

                "What?!" exclaimed Vegeta.  Just as he said that Trunks yelled. 

                "Get off me!" Trunks yelled struggling, Minko and Junto had appeared beside him and grabbed his arms.

                Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Goten charged at them but when they reached Trunks, he, Minko and Junto and teleported next to Taskama.

                "You will wallow in my pain Prince of Saijins!" Taskama announced and then released an eerie glow causing the fighters bellow to collapse.

                Trunks stopped struggling and stared. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" he demanded.

                Taskama turned his attention to the young saijin. "Don't worry my young friend...they'll be fine, but as for you...we must figure out how to deal with you..."

                 Trunks scowled and began struggling again but was knocked out with a blow to the head by Minko and Junto.

                Taskama frowned, "Take him to the ship..."

                "Yes sir!"

                And with that they disappeared and the Z-Senshi lay unconscious and unaware of their friends capture.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hmmm so what do you think?  I tried to make it interesting although I guess next chapter I should explain our villains a bit more eh?

Okay will I'll write the next chapter but you guys better REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Because I need to know if this stinks or not .        


	3. Trunks' Purpose

Disclaimer: Dbz is not owned by me so don't sue me for borrowing the characters . alright?

Author's Note:  I LIKE CHEESE! ...sorry muh daddy made meh write that...IT WAS ALL HIM! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! 

Goku: -=Thwaps his son on the head with a block of cheese=- Tell the truth!

Gohan:  I am!! You're the obsessive cheese man! Not me!

Goku:  -=blinks=- What does...obseeesive mean?

Gohan: -.-; You have got to be kiddng meh...

Goku: NOoooo! I'm serious!!

Gohan: Sorry dad, but you're gonna have to look it up for yourself

Goku: -=Nibbles on the block of cheese=- But...there are too many words in that...big book of words o.o;;

Gohan: DADDY! It's called a dictionary!

Goku: What's a dictio-

Gohan: -=slaps a hand over his fathers mouth=- Don't even ask that....you just said it was the big book of words...

Goku: Mph ph p mmm p p mmphphh mm

Gohan: -=Sweatdrops and takes his hand off his fathers mouth=-  What is it..?

Goku: -=Grins and holds out the block of cheese=- Want some?

Gohan: -=Jumps up and down and throws a tantrum=- NO NO NO! I DON'T LOVE CHEESE! I DON'T! I DON'T! I-...well...maybe a lil taste...

Goku: That a boy! -=Give you the rest of the block of cheese=-

Gohan:  -=Stuffs it in his mouth and glares at his father=-  Never do this to meh again...

Goku: Okay....-=takes out a cup of coffee=-

Gohan: -=Stares at the cup of coffee=- DADDY!!!! -=pounces him and grabs the cup=- mmmiine!

Goku: -=Grabs it back=- Nuh uh! Write you fanfic first...or else your story will be stained with your insane coffee personality.

Gohan: @.@ GIMME THE COFFEE!!!

Goku: O.O ack!  -=runs away clutching the coffee mug=-

Gohan:  COME BACK HERE WITH MUH COFFEE!!!!!! -=chases after him=-

o.o um well.....I'm gonna get back to the story now ^-^;;  Some of ya's are wondering what happened to Trunks so here you go!

Chapter 3: Trunks' Purpose

                Trunks awoke to find himself in an enclosed area consisting of few windows and no doors.  He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, still feeling the distinct pain of being knocked out.  Looking around at his surroundings, memories of the previous events came flowing back into his memory.  _That's right... thought Trunks.  __I've been kidnapped...darn it.  Well I guess there's nothing to worry about, I mean, my dad will come to get me...right? Doubt filled the young boys mind as he stared out the window and into the endless space he was traveling through.  __They took me off the planet!?  _

                As if the heavens above heard his question, one of the walls panels rose and standing in the doorway was one of the many lackeys to Taskama.  "Heh, so you've finally woken up.  What a weakling, one blow and you've been out for 3 days..."

                Trunks head turned from the window and he stared right at the newcomer.  _Three days? I've been out for three days and my dad and the others haven't found me? That can't be good._

                The crony watched as the boys expressions changed as if he was thinking hard and hadn't noticed the creature's entrance.  Growling, the stony creature said, "Can't you talk!?  You scum; I don't know why Taskama hasn't ordered your execution yet!"

                Shaking his head, Trunks returned to reality and staring at the lackey he listened and scowled.

                The creature scowled back and threw a bag at the young saiyan, and began to exit the room.

                Trunks caught the bag and stared at it then looked up at the retreating figure and managed to make out through clenched teeth the words,  "What is this...?"

                Turning, the crony stared down at Trunks and actually grinned with a sickly humor.  "That, my friend, is your dinner.  And I suggest you eat quickly because Junto will be down here before too long to take you to your meeting with our lord."

                His eyebrows arched as he listened to the creatures words and then his gaze returned to the bag he held.

                The creature left and Trunks was again left to his own thoughts.  _If no one can help me then I'm going to have to figure out how to free myself on my own.  Trunks crossed his legs and placed the bag on his lap, then, carefully as if it may contain a bomb, he opened it and looked inside.  From what he could gather, it looked as if the creatures had tried to create earth food....but failed miserably.  Reaching into the bag, Trunks pulled out the first thing his hand came in contact to and shuddered as he took it out.  The object was soggy and, if his guess was right, Trunks decided it must be a sandwich.  __Eeew__ I can't eat this!  I'm going to starve here if I can't find some real food!  He stood up and threw the bag aside.  Once, again his eyes search skeptically around the room.  __Maybe I can blast down that wall panel, if that thing came through it then its hollow and can't be too hard to get through..._

_                Trunks started formulating many plans but none seemed to give him an answer to how he was going to get home provided he was able to escape this room.  __My best chance is to wait until we land.  From the sound of things, this Taskama guy is pretty powerful and if he's a lord then he must own some planet or other._

_                Walking up against a wall, Trunks slid down it and sat.  "Man...I wish Goten were here.  This wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't stuck here by myself."_

                The door panel reopened then and Junto walked in.  "Aw so I see our little prisoner truly has awoken," he commented and then noticed the bag of food on the adjacent side of the room. "I see your a picky eater, no matter.  You may not live long enough to starve yourself."

                Trunks growled as he recognized the being before him and stood up.  "Why am I here?  What do you guys want from me!?

                Junto laughed in amusement and smiled down upon the young saiyan.  "You're questions will be answered soon enough.  But for now, follow me and if you try anything funny you can count on being knocked out for another three days."

                Trunks scowled but obediently followed Junto out of the room, hoping that they were planning to let him live at least until they reached whatever planet they were aiming for; at least then Trunks might have a chance to survive.

                "Vegeta...calm down.  You're not going to help Trunks by throwing a tantrum," advised Goku.

                "Shut up Kakorot!  If that blasted women would just finish making the ship already then we might actually have a chance of finding the brat!"  Vegeta growled.

                Goku smiled sympathetically but then his face hardened in a frown.  "Bulma is working the best she can under these circumstances Vegeta,  Trunks is her son too."

                Vegeta grunted as he went to lean against he wall.  His arms folded securely against his chest,  the prince began to mentally lecture himself for his stupidity.

                Bulma walked out of the other room and wiped sweat from her forehead which only managed to leave a streak of grease.  "Almost done,  I just have to fiddle with a few more wires and give it a little test run but it should be ready by tomorrow afternoon if I work late."

                Vegeta moved from his previous spot and appeared in front of his mate, "Tomorrow!?  Woman! I don't have the patients for this!  I want that blasted machine done tonight!"

                Bulma looked at Vegeta, her eyes unable to produce any further tears after the past three days.  "I will NOT send you out there in an untested spaceship Vegeta! I don't care what you say! I'm not losing both of you!" With that, she stomped off to the bathroom to wash up.

                His shoulders shook as Vegeta turned to watch Bulma stalk off and then his gaze landed on Goku who was sitting on the couch staring  back at him.  "Kakorot!  Outside!"

                "Huh?" Goku blinked. "But why, Vegeta?

                Vegeta growled at the younger saiyans ignorance.  "TO TRAIN YOU FOOL!"

                Goku blushed a bit and grinned.  "Oh yeah, sure thing."

                "Bring the boy forth," ordered Taskama in a calm, cold voice.

                His minions nodded and stepped back for Junto.

                Trunks looked around as he entered what he assumed was the largest room in the ship and, by the looks of it, it was also the control room.  Observing further,  he noted that this was not an ordinary control room.  _This place is decorated like a throne room! Man this guy must think pretty big of himself...  Ahead of him was a set of stairs and at the top say Taskama.  Trunks growled when he saw him and then dropped his head as he followed Junto._

                "Bow!" Taskama ordered.  He stared with amusement at Trunks as the young boy was forced down to the ground by Junto.  "That will be all.  Now all of you be gone,  I wish to speak with this boy alone."

                His cronies looked at Taskama in wonder but followed his orders none the less.

                When the room was emptied quickly and left Taskama and Trunks alone.

                "So my young friend..." Taskama began, his eyes jumping with anticipation as he stared at the light hairdo boy.  "What's your name?"

                Trunks stared back with hatred, "It's Trunks..."

                Grinning, the alien lord rose from his seat and walks closer to Trunks.  "Do you know why I have brought you here?"

                Trunks rose from his position on the ground and backed up a bit.  With clenched teeth, he muttered, "I haven't a clue."

                Taskama eyed the boy and then frowned.  "Well then,  I will have to teach you of your fathers flaws..."  He pointed to one of the many chairs in the room.  "Sit boy!  You will listen to what I have to tell you...and then we will get to your fate."

                Trunks was about to shake his head but changed his mind.  _If I want to live I'm going to have to get on these guys good side, if that's even possible... So he made his way to the chair.  He sat down and glared at the creature before him._

                "Good..." Taskama mused and began pacing before him.  "Trunks...do you know what your father used to do?  What his previous occupation was before he settled on the pathetic planet you call earth?"

                The young saiyan nodded slowly and muttered, "My mother thought I had a right to know and told me after one of my fathers training sessions with me..."

                "Hm...very well.  So you know of his involvement with the destruction of planets, do you not?"

                "I do..." Trunks answered slowly.

                "Well, my planet was one of many he destroyed.  He took my people from me! My family and friend, gone!" Taskama began ranting and Trunks looked on.  "Do you know how hard it was to scrap up the few men I was able to save?  Had it not been for the one ship we were able to preserve, none of us would be here.  Do you know how that feels?  To have to defend yourself against something you know is more powerful than you? Knowing you don't have the slimmest chance of winning? Do you!?"

                Trunks frowned and shook his head.  _Not unless he counts training sessions with my father..._

_                "Of course you don't!  Up till now you have been living in a little fantasy world.  Thinking your safe and that no harm could ever come to you or your loved ones.  But I have learned that that course of thinking will get you killed.  None of us are ever safe!"  Taskama stopped pacing and dropped to his knees in front of Trunks.  He reached a hand out a stroked the boys hair.  Trunks shuddered and pulled away; Taskama dropped his hand a observed the boy before him.  "I had planned to kill you..."_

                Glaring at Taskama, Trunks muttered.  "Why don't you?"

                Taskama smiled at this question.  "Because I have realized that just plainly killing you will do us no good.  My revenge will bring me no closure with that method. No. You will live...but your memories will not."

                Trunks' eyes widened.  "What do you mean?"

                The lord rose and laughed. "What I mean, my young friend, is that I'm going to erase your mind of all that you have grown to know, but leave you with your fighting skills..."

                "But why...?" Trunks ventured, soaking in the information as if it was a vile poison.

                "And then my boy..."  Taskama stared straight at him.  "And then, you will become your fathers own assassin."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Okay! That's that…um review??? ^-^;;


	4. Important Note

Readers,

                Okay I reeeeeaaallllyy need some help here ppl!

                I've decided that I'm actually gonna finish I story I started ^-^;; I know that's hard to believe but I figure if I work on one story the whole summer then I should be able to finish it.

                The thing is I don't know what story to finish up.  And since I'm only gonna work on one story for the whole summer, I'd ask you guys which one you think I should work on and finish.

                I'd kinda appreciate it if ppl looked at my other stories instead of just picking the one they read.  If it's a bother, then don't worry about it, but if you could I would be grateful.

                Anywayz, I know where all my stories are going so any one would be fine.

                This doesn't count for "What if…?" or "The fears of USSJGoku" because meh and muh daddy will still work on "What if…?" and as for the fears one…-.- I can't find out where he hid the binder so I don't know when I can work on that…

                Soooo pick a story and review it saying you want me to work on that one! I'll count up the votes in a week and then I'll stick with that story ^-^

Thanks!

ChibieGohan


End file.
